nondisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Non-Disney Villains
The Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) King Bombo (Gulliver's Travels) Ronno (Bambi) Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) The Snow Queen (The Snow Queen) Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) Pazuzu (The Exorcist) Nag and Nagaina (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi) Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) General Woundwort (Watership Down) Baron De Ghost (The Fantastic Adventures of Unico) The Skeksis (The Dark Crystal) The Blair-Thing (The Thing) Stripe (Gremlins) Gozer (Ghostbusters) The Fratellis (The Goonies) Hydia (My Little Pony: The Movie) Jareth (Labyrith) Samhain (The Real Ghostbusters) The Bear (The Adventures of Milo and Otis) Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) Tex Hex (BraveStarr) Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) Revola and Grim Creeper (Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School) Mr. Sykes (Oliver & Company) Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Ursula (The Little Mermaid) Mother Brain (Captain N: The Game Master) Squirrel (National Lampoon's Christmas Day) The Grand High Witch (The Witches) The Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz) General Spider (Arachnophobia) Harry and Marv (Home Alone) King Koopa (Super Mario World) The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) Abigail Craven (The Addams Family) Hedwig (Saban's Adventures of Little Mermaid) The Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid TV series) El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) The Beast (The Sandlot) President Koopa (Super Mario Bros The Movie) Regina and Floyd (Beethoven's 2nd) Lord Maliss (Happily Ever After) Switchblade Sam (Dennis the Menace) The Big One (Jurassic Park) Simon the Monster Hunter (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) The Cat (Napoleon) Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Carrigan Crittenden (Casper) Queen Slug-for-a-butt (Earthworm Jim TV series) The Velociraptor (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) Steele (Balto) Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge (James and the Giant Peach) Miss Trunchbull (Matilda) Dreadwing (Dragon Flyz) The Martians (Mars Attack!) Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Sky Clone (Sky Dancers) Myron Larabee (Jingle All the Way) Dil and Ichy (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) Muddy Grimes (Beavis and Butt-head: Do America) The Punk (Leave it to Beaver) Komoto (Warriors of Virtue) Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) Wilson Croft (Flubber) Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) Claudia (A Simple Wish) Peter Beaupre, Alice Ribbons, Burton Jernigan and Earl Unger (Home Alone 3) Anaconda (Anaconda) The Mouse (MouseHunt) Major Chip Hazard (Small Soldiers) Ocious P. Potter (The Borrowers) Scar Snout (The Rugrats Movie) Allosaurus (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) Saddam Hussien (South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes: Lost in Time) Smokey the Alley Cat (Stuart Little) K. Edgar Singers (Muppets from Space) Ms. Tweesdy (Chicken Run) Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Mayor Augustus Maywho (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) Mr. Lawrence Talbot (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman) Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) The Rookrey (The Little Vampires) Rinkus and Sierra (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) Kibosh (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Boyd (The Trumpet of the Swan) Mr. Tinkles (Cats & Dogs) Trouble (The Little Bear Movie) Monkeybone (Monkeybone) Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc) The Panther King (Conkers: Bad Fur Days) The Toy Taker (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Island of Misfit Toys) King Boo (Luigi's Mansion) The Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) Ping Pang and Pong (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Professor Quirrell Quirrel (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone) King Goobot (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) Mr. Scheck (Hey Arnold: The Movie) Serleena (Men in Black II) Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo) The Falcon (Stuart Little 2) Tom Riddle (Harry Potter: Chambers of Secret) Nick O' Teen (Ozzy & Drix) General Scales (Star Fox Adventures) Goth (Silverwing) Miles Funch (Elf) Dark Jewel (Wario World) Farley the Fox (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilber's Great Adventure) Mr. Crocker (The Fairly Oddparents: Abra Catastrophe) Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) The Great White Owl (Stellaluna) Red the Dragon (Spyro: A Hero's Tail) The Bull Moose (Balto III: Wings of Change) Plankton (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Vicky the Babysitter (The Fairly Oddparents: Channel Chasers) Evil Masked Figure (Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed) The Chamberlain's Shadow (The Fairly Oddparents: Shadow Showdown) Loki (Son of the Mask) Laverna (Barbie: Fairytopia) The Hobo (The Polar Express) Amalgamation (Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.) Professor Calamitous (Nicktoons Unite!) Mawgu (Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island) The House Monster (Monster House) Selkirk Tander (Air Buddies) Brooks and Elyan (Charlotte's Web) Red Claw (The Land Before Time) Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) The Shake King (Wario Land Shake It!) Mulgarath (The Spiderwark Chronicles) Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Globimus Maximus (Nicktoons: Globs of Doom) Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy 2) The Fabrication Machine (9) Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Kitty Galore (Cats & Dogs: Revenge of the Kitty Galore) Ivan Ivanovich Sakharline (The Adventures of Tintin) Mr. Whiskers (Frankenweenie) The Announcer's Remote Control (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) Kaos (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Judge Hopkins (Paranorman) The White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) Prince Hans (Frozen) Archiblad Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) The Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rock) Captain Smek (Home)